


There is no Punchline

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I am terrible and a blushing idiot, M/M, So please be kind to me, hahah, my first smut I ever wrote, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't jokes just stay jokes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no Punchline

Why can’t something start as a joke and stay a joke? Why does shit always have to end up serious?

His heart pounded in his ears. Pleasure raced through every inch of his body. Sweat dripped down his face. That’s how it felt right now as Joel’s hand worked itself on Ray’s dick. A careful wrench of the wrist made Ray’s own falter. Just long enough for Ray to give Joel one hell of a death glare before he went back to his task of making Joel come first.

\--

It was supposed to be funny. Joel normally never came over. He didn’t need to come over, Joel had Jack, or Adam, or Burnie, or Matt. On the list of people Joel could hang out with/ should hang out with, Ray was the probably the last person on it. Ray didn’t drink, and Ray was pretty sure that Joel’s heart pumped alcohol and not blood.

\--

Really, now, as Ray’s hand slid on the hardened flesh, he knew that nothing but blood could keep that cock up. He also knew that Joel was capable of being perfectly sober. The well-placed squeezes on his dick that sent sparks up his spine told him so.  Joel had a practiced skill with this that would concern Ray in pretty much any other situation than experiencing first-hand. (No pun intended). He only hoped that with the muscles spazaming underneath the hand that wasn’t on Joel’s dick, meant that Joel was closer to that edge than he himself was.

\--

Yet, there Joel was, letting himself in no less, and sitting on the opposite side of Ray’s couch. At first it was small talk, nothing too major. The occasional joke was thrown around easing up the slightly awkward atmosphere. One joke lead to another, and another. But then the conversation was directed to their online personas. How they present themselves online versus who they really were.

\--

Joel was finding out with every graze of his tanned skin that there was even more sides to Ray than he originally thought. A side that shivered when you ran a hand up his side. A side that had pleading doe eyes that asked for more, more. There was a deep seated sexual hunger that was dusted in a play of innocence. Joel noticed the way Ray’s throat seized up, kept silent by the fact that this was a competition. The vocal cords that wanted to let loose were being halted by willpower alone.

\--

Of course at the time, Ray had given a laugh to his stoner/porn watching persona that even had Burnie lost. And since they were on the topic of porn, Ray threw some up on the screen. Ironically, of course. They really weren’t supposed to get lost in the porn, nor was Joel supposed to comment on his porn choice. The porn that was up on screen was a joke anyway, Joel was only laughing at how terrible of choice it was. Ray wasn’t supposed to be a little miffed about it.

\--

But really, Joel was pleased that ‘anger’ had turned into this physical determination. At this point, Joel had stopped caring about who was going to come first. Not while ribbons of pleasure surged through him as his younger coworker worked tirelessly above him. Although he didn’t care if he lasted longer than Ray, he’d be dammed if he ended it sooner than he wanted. Not every day did he have such youth at his mercy, so intent on getting him off as if having an orgasm was a weakness. But damn, he couldn’t deny that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach.

\--

It was a pride thing, that’s why he changed the porn his very favorite. The one he returned to again and again. The one that instantly made him hard. Ray’s smile disappeared as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide that he was achingly hard already. Despite his eyes being glued to the screen, the sudden silence on Joel’s end made Ray tear his eyes away. An arm suspiciously extended between his legs and his perfect teeth were sinking into the skin of his clenched hand. The old man had nothing to say, so it was Ray’s chance to make a fool out of Joel. In theory.

\--

Ray really wanted to know how the old man was lasting so long. Normally even Ray wouldn’t last as long as he was now, and it was starting to hurt. Like even the skillful hand on his dick wasn’t enough. He needed more of a different contact. One of Joel’s wandering hands found exactly what that contact was. Following the curve of Ray’s fantastic ass, Joel’s fingers dipped in between cheeks. One finger curiously rubbed at Ray’s entrance, tracing the ring of muscle a few times before a small experimental push.

\--

Ray tried to tease Joel. Tried to say that he’d jizz himself without even touching himself. Joel’s only response was that he was skilled in matters like this, and that Ray’s youth and inexperience would make him the one to come first. Ray’s mouth spoke first, saying that he’d make Joel come first, before he realized the implications behind it. His body also moved without command, shoving Joel down on his couch, tearing open his zipper, and letting Joel’s dick free. Joel’s hands were just as fast at doing the same to Ray. The porn quickly forgotten, and the ‘competition’ started.

\--

There was a dull pain in Ray’s rear as Joel’s fingers explored deeper inside him. There was a part of him that didn’t expect it to feel as it did, he didn’t have a clue to begin with, but he also couldn’t deny the odd feeling of pleasure underneath the pain. Like it was slowly surfacing through the sea of ache. But the fingers were taking all of Ray’s concentration, and his hands had all but stopped doing their job. The task forgotten in a new set of feelings that had overridden his brain. Soon his eyes had sewn shut, his throat erupting in lewd noises as he the ache disappeared completely.

\--

Joel hadn’t expected Ray’s throat to let loose so easily. The noises that came out of Ray’s mouth was quickly undoing Joel from the inside. The way that Ray had abandoned Joel’s dick in favor of rocking back on Joel’s fingers, dove Joel up a wall. Ray clung desperately to the cushion next to Joel’s hip, and his other hand was supporting his weight on the back of the couch. He fucked himself stupid on Joel’s hand. Faster and faster until Joel curled his fingers and hit a certain bundle of nerves.

It was an eruption button. Ray came forcefully, spurting all over Joel’s chest. Seeing Ray’s beautiful release made Joel let go as well. His own seed joined the mess in an orgasmic haze, but he had to use his remaining energy to milk Ray for what he was worth. Ray’s arms gave out, and he almost collapsed on top of Joel, but the older man caught him, and eased his descent. He tucked Ray into the inside of the couch as he slowly scooted off the furniture completely. He crawled to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and came back to see that Ray had already passed out on the couch.

Joel smiled, laughing internally at the fact that the young one was the one who ‘lost’ and had no energy afterwards. Then again, even though Joel could go another round, he didn’t necessarily want to. He had come over to hang out, because Jack told him to. When Joel asked Jack what they would do, Jack joked that fucking him could waste some time. It was a joke. He never once actually considered doing it. But now looking at Ray’s sleeping body, he really would like to honestly fuck him.

Why can’t jokes just stay jokes?


End file.
